


Serenity, Courage, Handjobs

by skyhillian



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Frotting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: Danny sits on the table, scared as actual shit, as bad as he was the day he was supposed to sky dive. He hates needles. Why is he doing this? Maybe it’s a midlife crisis. Maybe he’s officially cracked and all the years of drug use finally hit him all at once like a dodgeball to a child’s face. And he’s here alone! Why is he doing this to himself?





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a link to the tattoo at the very end! This came to me when I was getting my Skyhill tattoo done and I actually started writing it when I was on the table.

Danny sits on the table, scared as actual shit, as bad as he was the day he was supposed to sky dive. He hates needles. Why is he doing this? Maybe it’s a midlife crisis. Maybe he’s officially cracked and all the years of drug use finally hit him all at once like a dodgeball to a child’s face. And he’s here alone! Why is he doing this to himself?

The man next to him snaps on latex gloves and his stomach has finally, after years of torture, decided to escape out his butt.

“You sure you okay, bro?” the man asks, no doubt watching the waves of panic rolling across his face.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dan says, and his voice feels distant like he’s talking into a fucking culvert. He feels super exposed, considering the fact that he’s lying back on a table in a fucking tattoo parlor with his jeans down around his thighs. One side of his boxers are tugged down as well, far enough that part of the base of his cock is showing. Somewhere in the back of his head he has the thought that he's glad he manscapes his junk, otherwise the tattoo artist would have a glorious view of bush. His tshirt is pushed up to his ribs and it feels so fucking weird. He can’t even handle Arin’s multiple attempts to indict him into the D Club, but he’s gonna have a strange man’s hands all up in his junkular region.

The stencil stands out on his skin, contrasting nicely with the tanned skin of his hips. He’s getting a triforce made of Celtic knots, and it’s fucking gorgeous.

At the first touch of latex against his skin, Dan jumps and the tattoo artist gives him a lopsided grin. At least he’s cute, Dan thinks. It could always be some creepy lookin’ man instead, and Dan’s definitely glad that this isn’t the case.

“We’re gonna start now,” says the artist, whose name Dan has already forgotten since he’s a piece of shit when it comes to remembering names. The buzzing of the machine begins and Dan feels the rush of adrenaline that comes from riding a rollercoaster flow through his body.

With a great deal of restraint, Dan keeps his body from jerking at the first touch of the needle to his skin. Instead, he swears loudly. “Fucking shitfuck!” The artist snorts.

“You’re a bony fucker and you picked one hell of a place for your first bit of ink,” he explains, and Dan groans.

It fucking hurts, and he doesn’t know why he’s surprised considering the fact that he’s being perforated by like, ten needles a million times per second. It feels kind of like when he got acupuncture, but with a jillion needles instead of twenty.

“So you’re a fan of Legend of Zelda?” the artist asks, and Dan is happy the guy is conversational because it gives him something other than the pain in his hip.

“Yeah, man, that game was my fucking childhood.”

“Which one was your favorite?” The vibrations from the gun reverberate through the majority of his body and Dan’s pretty sure he can feel it in his tongue of all places.

“Adventures of Link,” he says, and the tattoo dude snorts again. “Hey, don’t hate on the ginger stepchild of the Zelda franchise!”

“You’re just the first person I’ve ever met that picked that one. I always hear Ocarina or Link to the Past.”

“Ocarina has some… problems,” Dan says. “I loved the shit out of Link to the Past, but I spent a lot of my formative years playing Adventures of Link and Link to the Past and listening to Rush and not meeting girls.”

They talk idly for several minutes about the good and the bad parts of Zelda (“There is so much goddamn waiting in Ocarina”) before Dan’s phone buzzes and begins playing Arin’s ringtone.

“Hey, baby bear,” Danny says once he picks up. He really hopes that Arin doesn’t hear the buzz of the tattoo gun because he doesn’t want Arin to know about it yet. And, knowing Arin, he’ll immediately assume Dan has a fucking vibrator. “Whatcha need?”

“Just wanted to know whether you were still coming over,” Arin says. “I texted you and didn’t get a response. You ignoring me wounds my soul, Daniel.” Dan rolls his eyes at the ceiling.

“Baby, you know I can’t ignore you, no matter how hard I try.” On the other end of the line, Arin laughs. The text must’ve come through while he was talking to the tattoo artist. “And of course I’m coming over. I’m uh, running errands right now but I’ll be there in a few hours.”

“I’ll prepare my butthole.”

“Oh my, God, Arin!” Dan has bite down on his lip to keep from laughing. “You can’t just say shit like that!”

“What, that my juicy b-hole is gonna be ready for you?” He can fucking hear the shit-eating grin that’s on Arin’s face right now.

“I’m hanging up now,” Dan says, beyond exasperated. “Just… leave your butthole alone and behave.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Arin I swear to God,” Dan threatens, flushing pink. He hates this man, truly and honestly. Arin’s going to kill him one day, he’s sure of it.

“Love you, boo,” Arin coos, and Dan can’t help but grin.

“Love you too, baby girl. See you soon.”

He realizes that the tattoo artist is staring at him, amused as all hell, and the blush on his face darkens.

“Girlfriend?” he asks nonchalantly, and Dan licks at his dry lips.

“Uh…” Danny’s got no idea how to explain this without sounding super fucking weird, so he just goes with it. “Yeah, yeah. She’s got a weird sense of humor.” He chuckles nervously.

“She sounds entertaining at least,” the dude says, amused.

Dan snorts loudly. “Oh, you have no idea.”

—

Danny shuffles through the snack aisle in CVS with a basket on his arm that’s laden with gummy candy, microwave popcorn, and m&ms. He’s hobbling oddly because his hip fucking _burns_. He has his belt done a little looser than normal so that his pants don’t rub as much against the plastic covering his skin. Before leaving, he also grabs a bar of unscented antibacterial soap since he has nothing but scented soap in his house.

Dan doesn’t even bother to knock when he gets to Arin’s, instead fitting his key into the lock and barging his way in. He had felt weird at first when Suzy had given him a key, considering the fact that this isn’t his house, but she had assured him that he was welcome whenever, and that he was family.

Arin comes down the stairs into the foyer and grins when he sees Dan. “Hey.”

“Hey, baby bear,” Danny replies before shuffling towards the kitchen. Arin watches him with a look of confusion on his face.

“Why’re you walking like you have a dick in your ass?” he asks, following his friend. Dan pulls the popcorn and candy out of the bag before turning to face Arin.

“You ask as if you know from experience,” he teases.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” says Arin coquettishly, and Dan’s stomach swoops. He turns back to the counter quickly, hoping that Arin didn’t see the flush that’s rising in his cheeks as a result of the quick mental image he has of Arin riding a dildo. His brain is going to kill him one day, he’s sure of it. It’s going to conjure an image and his heart will give out and that’ll be it. “Seriously though, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just, uh…” He trails off. The clock on the stove reads 7:34, and he needs to take the plastic off and wash the skin before reapplying the ointment shit he was given. He’s gonna need to air it out for a little while too, so he might as well tell Arin now. “Actually, could I borrow a pair of your sweatpants?”

Arin’s nose wrinkles when his face scrunches up in confusion and it’s the cutest fucking thing on the planet. “Sure, but they’ll be huge on you.”

Dan reaches into the bag for the soap. “Do you have unscented soap?”

“No? Why the hell are you asking me about soap?”

“Just… get the sweatpants and meet me in the bathroom,” Dan says cryptically.

“Uh, okay,” Arin mutters. He hurries upstairs and grabs a pair of sweats, and when he comes back down he finds Dan in the bathroom. The door is already open, and he leans in the doorway. Dan stands in front of the mirror and there’s an unopened bar of soap next to the sink. “What the fuck is going on?”

“You have to promise not to laugh,” Dan says.

“I promise.” Arin is so goddamn confused. His eyebrows raise in surprise when Dan starts undoing his belt. It’s not that he’s not into it, but it’s unexpected as fuck.

Dan lets his jeans drop to the floor and he tugs his shirt up a bit. He’s silent while he watches Arin’s face. His eyes widen first, and then he grins so wide that Dan’s worried he’ll strain himself.

“You got a tattoo!? No fucking way!” He steps closer to Dan and looks down at the exposed skin. “Can I see the rest of it?”

Danny blushes and tugs his bottom lip between his teeth. “S-sure.” Being mindful of the tattoo, he carefully tugs his boxer briefs down on one side. He can hear Arin swallow loudly, and when he looks at him he can see the pink high in his cheeks.

“Dude, that’s gorgeous.” Arin wants to touch it but he knows he can’t. “I would’ve never thought of a Celtic triforce!”

“It hurt like a motherfucker,” Dan says as he peels the plastic off his skin. He twists the hot water tap and hands the soap to Arin. “Could you open that?”

Arin nods and tears open the wax paper package before handing it back. When Dan turns back to the sink, Arin can see the glorious curve of Dan’s ass where his underwear are pulled down.

“Do you mind if I freeball it in those sweats? I can take 'em home and wash 'em before you get them back,” he offers, wincing from the sting of washing the ointment off. “My boxers are irritating the shit out of this thing but if you’re not cool with it I’ll deal.”

Arin’s mouth has gone dry and he swallows the lump that’s filled his throat. “Nah, man, go for it. Get your balls all up in there.”

Dan laughs and it echoes in the bathroom. Arin offers to go put the movie in (they’re finally going to watch Lord of the Rings!) and make popcorn. Dan finishes caring for his tattoo and he’s laying on the couch by the time Arin comes back with a huge bowl of popcorn that’s filled with m&ms. He’s got two bottles of soda under his arm and the bag of gummy worms clenched in his teeth. He piles it all on the coffee table. “And before you ask, yes, I put the gummy bears in the freezer.” Danny grins.

“Thank you.”

Arin stands with his hands on his hips for a moment, staring down at Dan. Just as he’s about to ask why he’s being stared at, Arin speaks. “Scoot down, you pipecleaner fuck.”

“Your words are hurtful,” Dan simpers while he scoots down the cushions. Arin takes the spot where he had been leaning, turning and resting his back against the armrest.

“Now come back.” Dan can feel the blood rushing to his face and he grips the DVD remote tighter in his hand. The menu is playing on the screen but he had decided to wait for Arin to come back before starting. “Don’t make me drag your ass back over here.”

Dan scoots back, settling himself between Arin’s spread legs. Arin’s chest is warm and solid behind his back. They cuddle a lot during Grumps, and they’ve been in this position before (the most notable for Dan being the Yoshi’s Cookie episodes) but this feels different. His entire body is tense as he hits play and puts the bowl of popcorn on his lap.

“Relax,” Arin says softly, and his breath rustles some of the hair near Dan’s ear. Goosebumps erupt all across his body and he shivers. “Is this okay?”

Danny nods jerkily. “Y-yeah,” he mumbles. To distract himself, he shoves a handful of popcorn into his mouth. A few months ago, he and Arin had finally admitted that they were into each other, much to the joy of Suzy (which was still super weird to Dan), but they had agreed to go slow. Dan was going into this with no experience at all, and Arin respected that. So far, they had held hands and kissed a few times. Dan felt like he was in high school again, but he found he didn’t mind.

Arin reaches around and grabs a handful of popcorn as well, and Dan finds himself beginning to relax as he sinks into the familiarity that is The Lord of the Rings.

As expected, Arin asks a multitude of questions, and Dan is more than happy to answer them. He’s finally getting to share one of his favorite things with one of his favorite people.

They’re halfway through the second movie when Arin slips his fingers underneath the hem of Dan’s shirt. His skin is warm and soft, and he rubs his fingertips against it mindlessly. Danny shifts against Arin. His lip is going to be raw if he keeps chewing on it the way he is. Arin nuzzles against Dan’s neck and Dan exhales shakily.

“Is this okay?” Arin is always amazing at making sure that Dan is okay with what he’s doing.

“Yeah,” Dan confirms and turns his head to capture Arin’s lips in a kiss. The angle is a little weird but the kiss is glorious nonetheless, just like every kiss with Arin is. Cautiously, Dan nips at Arin’s bottom lip, and when Arin gasps, Dan smiles into the kiss. They’ve done some middle school French kisses, just small brushes of tongue, but Dan feels ready to move forward. He slides his tongue against Arin’s, and they both groan quietly. Arin tastes like salt, artificial butter, and m&ms. They kiss for several moments before Dan has to pull away due to his neck protesting being torqued at such a weird angle. Arin brushes Dan’s hair to the side and kisses at Dan’s neck, causing the other man to gasp.

Fuck, he’s missed having someone kiss his neck. It’s one of his biggest erogenous zones, along with his hips and his toes.

“This good?” Arin asks and the timbre of his voice alone makes Dan groan.

“So good,” Dan whispers. He can feel Arin’s smile against his skin.

“Tell me if you get uncomfortable, okay?” Dan nods, but Arin pauses. “Verbal consent, please.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dan assures. He’s never had a… whatever Arin is (a partner? A fuck buddy?) that was so adamant about obtaining consent. It warms his belly every time Arin asks him if he’s comfortable.

“Can I leave hickies?” He wants to so fucking bad, wants to see what Dan looks like with rosettes blooming over his skin, knowing that he put them there. The rest of the office outside of Suzy and Barry aren’t aware that they’re … doing whatever this is, yet.

“Not too many, okay? Don’t make me– _oh_ –look like a leech had its way with me.” Dan is growing hard against his thigh from all the stimulation. Arin licks at his skin teasingly, moving around until he finds the spot that makes Dan gasp. Dan’s hips jerk of their own accord when Arin sucks the sensitive skin between his teeth, swirling his tongue as he leaves a purpling mark.

“Fuck,” Arin mutters into Dan’s neck. He can feel Arin’s dick pressed against his lower back, and it’s thrilling and frightening at the same time. “Can–can I touch you?”

A heat that’s mixed with a concentrated dose of nervousness weaves through Dan’s veins, and it takes him back to how he felt the first time he got naked in front of a girl. He wants it but he’s also scared. “I… If you go over the pants, yeah,” he says. “Sorry, I just–” Arin turns his head and cuts his apology short with a kiss.

“Don’t apologize,” Arin tells him. One of his hands slides further up Dan’s shirt and the other kneads Dan’s thigh. Danny whimpers quietly as Arin cups his cock through the sweatpants. “Fuck, you weren’t lying about how big you were.” The words are muffled against Dan’s neck, and the vibration makes Dan shiver again.

“You don’t feel too s-small yourself,” Danny quips while rolling his hips and causing Arin to swear loudly.

Arin works him slowly, being mindful of the tattoo by trying to keep the rubbing of the fabric to a minimum. Dan rocks his hips against Arin’s hand, relishing in the quiet moans Arin is making. He reaches back with one hand and tangles his fingers in Arin’s silky hair. He moans, surprised when Arin’s fingers tweak his nipple.

“Sensitive?” asks Arin breathlessly, and Dan giggles quietly.

“Never–never had my nips played with,” he reminds Arin. Arin runs the flat of his fingernail across the nub again and Dan whines, high pitched and needy. “Fuck.”

They rock together slowly, ignoring the movie that’s still playing in the background. They’ll have to rewind it but that’s easily done. Arin reaches a fraction lower and cups Dan’s balls through the fabric and squeezes lightly, and Dan arches his back with a cry. A wet spot slowly spreads across the front of the pants, and seconds later he can feel a damp spot on his back.

“Fuck,” Dan says again with a smile on his face. Arin slips out from behind him and while he’s off fetching new pants for the both of them, Dan rewinds the movie because he’s not going to let Arin get away with missing part of the movie. Dan squawks loudly when a pair of pajama bottoms smacks him in the face. He looks over at Arin, who has already changed into a new pair of pants. Arin grins at him and despite the fact that he just came from Arin jacking him, he blushes. “Could you turn around?” he asks shyly. He’s usually Mr. No-Shame-Avidan but Arin is different. He’s not ready for Arin to see all of him yet.

Arin makes a big show of turning around and covering his eyes. “Thank you, oh mighty one,” Arin bellows in a ridiculous accent, “for protecting me from your mighty shlong.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Dan says through his laughter. Arin kisses him quickly before running the dirty laundry to the machine. When he returns he comes bearing frozen gummy bears. When they’re all settled, Arin realizes Dan rewound the movie and paused it so they wouldn’t miss anything.

He jokingly huffs and Dan just grins at him through a mouthful of popcorn.

 

[link to the tattoo](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F86%2F10%2Fbe%2F8610be53d30623984acc379090698131.jpg&t=YzFhYzRiMmIxZGZmMzI1ZmNjM2ZjYjc1YTc5ZWVkYWNmZjdiMWNjNSxxMm1CMlhpRA%3D%3D&b=t%3A_yAZuqwWvoTRDyWPQhd4fA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fprincessflorp.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155435479375%2Fdanny-sits-on-the-table-scared-as-actual-shit-as&m=1)


End file.
